death what lies beyond
by Angel Beatz34
Summary: I had woke up one day, with all these strange people near me. Can some one tell me how the hell i got in to this situation. - - *first fanfiction* oc story


Chapter 1

So there I was sitting in a room that was filled with people I didn't know, but I could sense that most of them were morons. Hey even their leader assured to me that they were. Anyways while they were talking about how it probably wasn't a good idea that I was here and that I could be working for their enemy. I just sat there sipping a diet coke (even though I not a big fan of diet coke, well any diet soda I would despise with a passion. It was the only thing that they had and I wasn't about to be picky). I just watched them chat among themselves. While watching them I couldn't help but wonder why I was here and if I was going to get raped or killed, or worse. I didn't want to think of anything worse happening.

The next thing I know their leader (since I don't know what to call her I'll call her that) gets up from her desk and slowly walks toward me, and of course I didn't know what she was planning to do so I jumped up and made the most stupidest pose of a karate move that I suddenly remembered I had seen in a movie. I was hoping to pose a threat that may surprise her, but apparently all they thought it was some comedy routine. They started cracking up hard. I started feeling my face getting hot.

"How embarrassing", I thought. I couldn't believe that even though I wanted to intimidate all I did was get laugh at. How heart breaking. I had to think of something to say to stop the laughter, and I mean think fast.

"J…Just what's so funny!" I asked knowing what was funny but it was the only thing that I could think of.

"Ah ha ha ha! You are! Just what do u think you were doing, boy what a moron!" said this one guy I didn't know his name, but I could tell he should be calling someone a moron since it seemed that he was the biggest moron of them all.

"Well if the shoe fits, you shouldn't be the one to call someone else a moron since it seems it seems that you're the biggest one of the all." I said with a smirk unable to retain the restort. Take that Mr. Oh-gosh-your-a-moron. Hmph.

Their leader became still. She had been for a while now ever since that unspeakable thing that had happen ( the karate pose that was supposed to be a threat). She was staring at me. I didnt know what she was thinking but it is probably included me. She was just about to speak when the someone that was just talking now had decided to interrupt.

"Just who do you think you are talking to newbie? Apparently you don't know who I am. I'm the second in command here and I'm the only soul mate for Yuip…." But before he had a chance to finish his sentence the leader had an axe in her hand was standing over him with that, well you know that aura that you get when you get pissed off or someone says something you don't like you get a red and purple flame that surrounds you. She didn't only have that aura but she had a face expression on her that was so scary it would even haunt your children. I was so scared I thought I was going to pee my pants. I'm just kidding of course but you see what I mean how terrifying it was.

he turned around, but it was too late. She had already been in swinging position and when he turned around she let him have it. Though she didn't let him just have it once but several times an while she was doing it she was yelling "you moron what did I say about telling people lies…We will never be anything…..Moron, moron, moron!" I couldn't bear to watch, I had to cover my eyes, and while I did blood was splattering on me. I just couldn't take it anymore I uncovered my eyes and ran toward him even though he seems like a complete jerk an even bigger moron, I couldn't help but run to his side as I did I yelled, "Stop! Stop it! Your going to kill him if you keep it up!" , but yet I was to late when I got to him he was lifeless. The leader had turned her back on me and the lifeless guy. With the axe slung over her shoulder, she looked at me though the corner of the eye and said, "Will you stop your yelling he's going to be fine in the next Hour of two."

I looked at her puzzled and said, "But he's not moving so shouldn't he be dead?"  
>She then turned around to me said, "Oh right your new here so its no surprise that you wouldn't know the rules about this place or how it works. So listen, you can't die here."<p>

Huh? Whaaaa-

I still had a puzzled look on my face. I had no clue what she was talking about. Sensing my puzzlement she said, " You can't die because when you arrive here your already dead."


End file.
